


Curses 'n Kisses

by LovePills



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovePills/pseuds/LovePills
Summary: Hanzo and Genji Shimada were sent to the United States two years ago by their father to attend a private high school. In Hanzo's third and last year he meets their school janitor for the first time in a . . . dirty way.Yea, let's keep it at that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfiction so I'm hoping this turns out well. I've been playing Overwatch since June and I'm madly in love with it! So, I like quite a lot of pairings but McHanzo always stood out, so here I am with a bit of drama 'n fluff. 
> 
> I don't really have any warnings for now, might change in the future.
> 
> It's probably obvious that English is not my main language, but I'm trying to improve this. If there are any mistakes regarding spelling and/or grammar, please notify me. 
> 
> Enjoy the read!

* * *

 

 

It was a new school year and the last year in the U.S. for Hanzo and Genji. Instead of going to school in their homeland, their father had thought representing the Shimada clan in the States was a way better plan. Hanzo had dutifully accepted his father's reasoning, however Genji took the chance to do whatever he want for three years without his father breathing down his neck. Hanzo tried his best to teach his younger brother the ways of being a respectful Shimada member, but to no avail.  
  
Hanzo impatiently tapped his fingers on the wooden table as his piercing eyes stared at the clock. It was early in the morning, but Hanzo already knew it was going to be a tiring school day. His younger brother had of course overslept, so now Hanzo had to wait for his clumsy sibling in order to take the car to school.  
  
'' Yo! '' Genji happily greeted and slowly descended from the stairs, unwilling to wipe the wide grin from his face. Hanzo returned his greeting with a deeper scowl than usual.  
  
''You are late'' Hanzo growled as he swiftly stood from the table, throwing his bag over his shoulder, quickly heading for the door. Genji increased his pace, trying to ease his brother's scowl.  
  
'' Aw, come on Hanzo! It is a beautiful day, is it not? '' Genji caught up with Hanzo, pushing his spiked green hair back as his usual smile settled on his face.  
  
Hanzo knew that his brother's bright mood meant one thing; he had a new partner to play with. Genji had been a playboy since the age of fourteen, charming his way into the pants of boys and girls alike.  
  
After their chauffeur had brought them to the gate of school, Hanzo had cleared himself of the scowl he had worn on his face the entire ride. Instead, he had an expression that showed his pride and intellect.  
  
_Unlike his brother._  
  
''Hello ladies!'' Genji exclaimed as he waved to a group of girls who excitedly waved back. After all, the Shimada name was well spread across the globe. Genji said goodbye to his elder brother and almost sprinted over to the girls. Hanzo sighed deeply and tightened his braid as he walked towards the entrance.  
  
He was already in his third year of high school, feeling glad that the tiresome routine was going to be over soon. He had missed Japan greatly, and felt no attachment to the American way of life whatsoever.  
''One year to go'' Hanzo whispered to himself as he walked over to his locker. He swiftly pressed the code on the touchscreen and heard the lock open up. He peered inside and slid the books from his locker into his bag. Once he was done, he walked towards his first class of the year; P.E.  
  
In the locker room he started to unbutton his blouse. He paused when he could see his tattoo which was scarred into his skin. His dark eyes stared intently at the reflection in the mirror. A few years ago he would’ve never recognized himself to be like the man he was seeing right now; pale, shadows beneath his eyes and a never-ending frown. The years of strict discipline and harsh lessons were engraved physically and mentally on the eldest Shimada brother. As the heir of the family he was burdened with many tasks and purposes. His life had been written out for him already and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
His hands swiftly unbuttoned the rest of the blouse, letting it slide off his shoulders, revealing the large tattoo that covered part of his chest and left arm. He could still remember the day vividly that he had gotten his. That day he felt it to be an honor, a true sign that he had become a man. He was merely twelve at the time.  
  
_‘’Hanzo, it is your duty to watch your brother’’_  
  
The words echoed in his mind. If any other parent had said this, it would’ve been perceived as an act of worry and love, but the way the words were said by his father made Hanzo realize that failure was not accepted, and would not be left unpunished.

* * *

 

When Hanzo was done with his class, he fleetly left for the canteen. On his way there he had left his gym clothes in his locker, neatly folded and mentally noted to retrieve them once he would go back home. He slung his black bag over his shoulder and continued his walk through the halls un till he saw a familiar face making a fool out of himself.  
  
_Genji._  
  
Hanzo could feel his cheeks burning, a frown settling on his face as he saw the way Genji laughed loudly and acting foolishly. He did not understand why Genji insisted on being this way. It was shameful to watch and it somehow made Hanzo realize that he had to take action fast before any news traveled to his father. The school was after all, mostly backed by the Shimada family where other elite families attended. This meant that there were eyes watching them everywhere.  
  
‘’Genji’’ Hanzo stepped forward, trying to calm his nerves and eyeing the girls who surrounded him. They could feel the tense air around Hanzo and Genji and decided to leave after they said their goodbyes. Genji’s smile faltered as he felt the intensity of Hanzo’s glare.  
  
‘’How long are you going to keep this up’’ Hanzo said as he took a few steps closer to his younger brother. Genji frowned in confusion not understanding what Hanzo was getting at.  
  
‘’I don’t know what you mean brother’’ He answered, as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
‘’Don’t act like you don’t know, we aren’t here to play around Genji!’’ Hanzo said, his tone louder than before.  
  
‘’You don’t understand anything!’’ Genji exclaimed as he tried to push Hanzo away, however Hanzo took none of it. He grabbed Genji by the collar of his blouse and pushed him harshly against the lockers behind him. Genji felt the air leaving his lungs and coughed loudly.  
  
‘’ W—What are you—‘’  
  
‘’Why are you being like this? You know what father said, and you know that you’re only bringing shame on the family! We are not normal children Genji, we have a duty to fulfill!’’  
  
‘’Duty? I never asked to be born in this family!’’ Genji shouted, pushing Hanzo off him as he dug his nails into his palms, leaving deep crescent marks.  
  
Hanzo couldn’t understand why his younger brother was so stubborn. He had done everything to keep father from knowing what Genji was doing, because he knew the punishments would be severe. However this time he was unable to do so. There were too many eyes that watched all of their movements, if he did not discipline Genji now, his younger brother would be severely disciplined at home.   
  
_Slap._  
  
Genji felt his cheek sting, his eyes widened at the sensation that spread across his body. His hand slowly rose to his cheek, cupping it gently as he turned his face to Hanzo. Sure, Hanzo was never the type that smiled or expressed himself freely. Plus, Hanzo had been angry at Genji countless of  times, however never before had Hanzo slapped him. Not when it wasn’t sparring anyway.  
  
‘’You are a disgrace and a shame to our family, Genji’’ Hanzo had said in a tone as if he were discussing a simple fact. Genji’s heart pounded loudly out of anger, frustration and there was a  tinge of sadness tugging at his heartstrings. His hand descended from his swollen cheek. Deep inside he knew that Hanzo was right; Genji was unable to live a normal life like the rest of his peers, but he just didn’t want to comply with his father’s wishes because he did not want to live a life where he was being a puppet for a few old geezers. Was it so wrong to have a dream? Was it so wrong to not want to live the life they laid out for you?  
  
‘’Do you think because we were born in a fortunate family, that you will live a luxurious life?’’ Hanzo said, his glare softening when he saw the look Genji had on his face.  
  
‘’Father worked hard for us, and made an impossible thing into a possibility’’ he continued when Genji kept silent. Hanzo meant what he said. His father might be strict but he was a man of his word. He had become a notorious figure with his own strength, and he had made sure his sons lived with a sense of great pride and honor.  
  
‘’Or do you want to drop out of school and end up being something like a cashier or a janitor? ‘’ Hanzo pressed his index finger against Genji’s chest, a gesture he usually did when he was lecturing his younger brother.  


* * *

  
  
Jesse sighed loudly as he sat back in his chair at the canteen. He quickly ate his way through the cheese and ham sandwich he had bought and played with his lighter. Today was the first day of a new schoolyear, which marked the fifth anniversary of Jesse McCree working at the high school. He had dropped out of school at sixteen and had done a few odd jobs here and there, nothing too illegal. When he turned twenty he had the luck of finding a decent paying job as a janitor at a private high school. They also provided him with a cozy home and other benefits like insurance. All in all, for McCree it was a good deal.  
  
_As long as he could afford decent cigars and a cold beer he was in for it._  
  
When the ball rang he lazily looked up at the clock and decided it was time to resume his job, loosely hanging the neck strap key holder around his neck. He straightened his dark blue coveralls and took the dirtied mop that laid casually beside him, to place it back in the storage room where he kept all the other janitor supplies.  
  
‘’Howdy!’’ He greeted with a lopsided smile as a few students waved at him. He had a good connection with the students at the school. The cowboy hat resting on top of his messy chestnut brown hair made him look even more approachable.  
  
On the way to the storage room he could hear someone shout inaudibly until he approached the hall the sound originated from. He held his hat in place and peeked around the corner to see what the commotion was about.  
  
‘’Father worked hard for us, and made an impossible thing into a possibility’’ McCree could see the back of the student who was preaching against the other. Long braided black hair, and a lean body of medium height. Uniform straight as if it had just been ordered from the store. McCree turned around the corner and watched the two from behind. He was unable to see the second student, only a few spikes of green hair were noticeable from the back. McCree leaned against the wall his hand still around the handle of the  mop.  
  
‘’Or do you want to drop out of school and end up being something like a cashier or a janitor? ‘’ The boy with the braided hair stood up straight while he talked, pointing his finger against the others chest. McCree was fine with insults most of the time, but something about the air surrounding the student was tilting his mood, he was acting too high and mighty for a kid. Before Jesse noticed, the dirty mop had already found its way on top of the students head.  
  
‘’ Ah, my bad didn’t see you standin’ there’’ McCree said with a lopsided grin, as if that would fix everything. The student in front of him immediately pushed the mop off his head and turned to the surprised janitor.  
  
‘’How dare you..’’ He whispered, a low growl laced his voice.  
  
‘’Can I offer you a change o’ clothes?’’ McCree slung the mop in a swift motion over his shoulder, water droplets finding their way on the lockers behind him. Hanzo could feel the anger that had subsided the last several minutes rise up again. He wiped the dirtied water from his face with his sleeve, and tucked the wet stray hairs behind his ears before he looked McCree straight into his eyes.  
  
‘’You shall pay for this’’ He said with a low tone, as if he was marking his prey. If Jesse was a few years younger, he would’ve surely felt the danger in the student’s tone in front of him. The expression he had surely wasn’t a bluff, that’s was experience taught McCree at a young age. However, he wouldn’t be Jesse McCree if he would give in to threats, would he now?  
  
Jesse searched his pocket with his free hand , causing Hanzo to raise his brow. The janitor pulled out some change and extended his hand.  
  
‘’Only got two bucks and twenty cents, 's that enough?’’

* * *

**I'd love to hear from you! If you want to play OW with me just leave a comment! Thanks for reading.**  
  
 


End file.
